epicmariobrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi's Boring Adventures (MALBA) is a series on the EpicMarioBros channel that mainly focuses on an adventure with Mario and Luigi throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Although there are currently only 7 episodes, EMB announced in the EMB Direct that August 2015 is Boring Adventures Month, meaning there will be more episodes to come. Also, to celebrate Boring Adventures Month, EMB created a MALBA website that includes an interactive map and info on every character. Plot "Story" on the MALBA Website: "Mario and Luigi are back in action to save the Mushroom Kingdom! This time, though, the bros. are split up! It all started one fateful day, when Mario and Luigi decided to head off to the Theater. There, Bronty, or the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, was giving a speech about staplers. It wasn't too long before Luigi got so bored he shot Bronty! Chaos erupted and Mario fled with Peach to the Mushroom Forest. Meanwhile, Cop Toads arrive at the scene and arrest Luigi! Now the bros. are in real trouble! Back in the forest, Mario and Peach try running from the cops, but end up running into Bowser and Junior. This time, Bowser plans to take over the kingdom by kidnapping Peach, as well as Mario and Luigi! Although he fails at capturing Mario, Peach has been stolen and its too late! She's gone! It wasn't long before Mario walks straight into a hunter's line of fire, and gets shot! Now with both bros. unable to save the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser is just about ready to launch his ultimate conquest!" In the beginning of the series, Luigi has a nightmare of Bowser taking over before waking up. Luigi soon remembers it is King (president) Bronty's speech, and drags Mario out of bed to the theater. At the theater, Mario meets Peach, Bronty's daughter. Mario is instantly mesmerized. However, Bronty's speech starts and Luigi becomes enraged at the stupidity of it. He shoots Bronty, killing him instantly. The police come and arrest Luigi, while Peach and Mario flee into Mushroom Forest. There, the two are ambushed by Bowser and Junior, along with the minions. Mario is unable to save Peach, as Junior runs off with her! Mario feels helpless, and decides he can't do anything. He climbs up a tree, and prepares to jump off. Meanwhile, a hunter Stevie and his trusty partner Black Yoshi are hunting Creepers. Stevie can't find anything, but finds an "evolved creepy" which is actually Mario. Stevie fires, and hits Mario in the shoulder. Luigi, meanwhile, is having a horrible time in jail when he starts being picked on by the jailers. Soon, a huge bully arrives and beats Luigi up even more, and decides to take him to the showers. Luigi gets beat up even more, to the point where he passes out. Luckily, Pikachu, hiding in the shower, ambushes the bullies and kills Giant, the big jailer. Pikachu then makes an escape with Luigi. Mario is rushed to the hospital in Mushroom City after being shot. His wounds are not fatal, but it is serious damage. Stevie and Black Yoshi are sorry about the incident, and Stevie gives Mario a red crystal. Little do they know, Kamek has completed a machine holding a green crystal. Bowser approves, and is even happier when Junior shows Peach. Kamek then transfers the energy of the crystal to himself. Back in the hospital, two minions arrive. Nurse Toad, who has been tending to Mario, acts as him to save the others. The minions kidnap Toad, and run off in the raid. Meanwhile, an earthquake shakes the building. Kamek has used his new abilities to increase the size of a chain chomp. The chomp grows to extraordinary proportions, and begins its assault on the hospital. Stevie and Black Yoshi run off, leaving Mario to limp after them. The three arrive on the streets, and make a getaway in a bat mobile. While they drive, buildings are collapsing to the monstrous chain chomp. Back in the jail, Pikachu has escaped with Luigi. The two exit through a sewer tunnel. Luigi has finally woken up, but is confused at the surroundings. Pikachu explains the vast wasteland ahead, and the infamous Apocalypse Swamp behind them. The two take to the swamp to avoid any sightings by the police. While in the swamp, Luigi stumbles across a blue crystal. He takes it and returns to exploring the radioactive forest. However, Pikachu spots helicopters in the sky coming for them. He activates his super mode, where he is protected by an energy shield and floats. Pikachu fires a bolt of electricity at a helicopter, destroying it. However, the choppers keep coming and some police officer toads jump into battle. Pikachu kills them all, and Luigi picks up one of their guns. After a long and tedious battle, most police officers retreat. Despite this, one of the choppers fires a missile at Pikachu, knocking him out of the sky. Then, an officer fires at Pikachu, killing him in the process. Meanwhile, Mario, Stevie, and Black Yoshi end up in the Creeper Woods, where their bat mobile explodes. Unfortunately, Creeper Woods is teeming with explosive wildlife, the infamous Creepers. Hordes of Creepers soon appear, and massive explosions rock the entire forest. Meanwhile, Kamek appears. He's still attempting to stop Mario, so he uses his wand to create a massive Creeper. The Creeper assaults Mario, Stevie, and Black Yoshi. Stevie tries to throw pine cones at the thing, but it doesn't work. A mysterious forest child arrives and climbs the back of the Creeper. He inevitably kills the thing, saving Mario, Stevie, and Black Yoshi. The three head off to Koopa Beach. During this time, Luigi heads off to the the Dry Dry Desert. It turns out that the jailers have escaped in a helicopter, but have crashed in Dry Dry Desert. They attempt to beat up Luigi, but fail. Luigi eventually finds an old inn to stay at. Unfortunately, the inn is run by Wario and Waluigi, freelancers paid by Bowser to find a crystal. During the night, Wario and Waluigi attempt to steal the crystal, but Luigi defends himself. Mario uses his atomic fart and the entire inn is destroyed. Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi end up in space, fighting each other. Mario is ultimately defeated as Luigi falls down to the Mushroom Kingdom. Season 1 Season 1 started back in 2014, and has yet to be finished. It has been revealed that a second season will arrive after the first has finished. # Boring Beginnings # Kidnapped # Jailer # Hospital Raid # Enter the Apocalypse # Deadly Detour # Desert Trap Characters Introduced On top of being a new adventure featuring comedy and epic moments, MALBA brought new characters to the table! * Peach * Pikachu * Stevie * Black Yoshi * The Giant * Jailers * Shyguy Announcements Initial Trailer Boring Adventures was announced on July 15, 2014. The trailer was released the same day. Many people were shocked to hear Bowser's different voice, but, that voice was never used in the series besides Luigi's nightmare. The first episode was released August 9, 2014. Boring Adventures Direct In August of 2015, dubbed "Boring Adventures Month" celebrating 1 year of Boring Adventures, the Boring Adventures Direct was released. This direct showcased the characters who first appeared in Boring Adventures, as well as updates and the new website. On top of this, a new episode, Enter the Apocalypse, was uploaded. Locations One of the main features of MALBA is its' new style of the Mushroom Kingdom and the wide range of locations it has. * Mushroom Forest * Peach's Castle * The Theater * Mario & Luigi's House * Mushroom City * The Jail * Apocalypse Swamp * Creeper Woods * Dry Dry Desert * Koopa Beach * Koopa Sea * Koopa Island * Bowser's Castle * Ancient Island Trivia * An official website has been released, featuring characters, plot, locations, and even an interactive map! * A running joke is that Junior believes all super models are half dinosaur. * The Lonely Goomba appears in the second episode as a cameo. * Koopa Island and Ancient Island are shown as secrets on the MALBA website. * MALBA was inspired by BigYoshiFan's Mario & Luigi's Epic Adventures, and SuperMarioLogan's Stupid And Dumb Adventures. * The reason MALBA is called "Boring" Adventures is because it is supposed to be the complete opposite of boring as a joke. On top of this, in the first episode, Luigi is deathly bored because of Bronty's hyperbolical and stupid speech. * Despite what many fans think, MALBA is not cancelled. * The jailers appear in Wario's School Shenanigans in the Jailbreak episode. Category:Series